Stay close to your heart
by ZoloxLuffy
Summary: Sometimes talking will lead you to what you wished for as Nico has discovered, but the road to happiness always has tests that will challenge and shake you as he will find out. Also in this fic Nico is a descendent of Eros as well as the son of Hades. Hope you enjoy Percy/Nico fic re-posted chapter let me know what you think no flamers
1. 1 Dream

Stay close to your heart.

I do not own Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Roirdian

Main pairings Percy/Nico

Soon pairings: Jason/Leo possibly Past Luke/Nico others when I can think of them

Characters in this fiction: Nico, Percy, little of Eros

Warning hair changing Nico got the idea from Harry Potter, plus Percy would always have a blue haired boyfriend, also Yaoi

I hope you enjoyed

Rated M No flames or they will be deleted thank you and as always encouragement is welcomed and sorry to those who know I have other fan fictions but have not continued. my mind has a way of getting ahead of me and I lose interest but am training myself to regain interest, so Pray I can complete this fic as my Darkness and light fic

Little OC Nico's Dream

Nico's heart pounded from within as He took slow and sly steps towards the son of Poseidon's cabin, as it was the dead of night. Something has been troubling Nico for awhile he thought he might be broken for having feelings for people of the same gender, but realized that was just an insecurity for having to do what People wanted him to do. That is one of the reasons why he was going to Percy Nico knew he could trust Percy. He knew he would be treading dangerously with it by asking Percy's opinion, but Nico knew no one else he could go to seeing Jason hates him. In addition, Percy said that Nico could come to him for anything, and this was something. If that did not get him he got him, blue food he asked the nymphs to make and blue coke that Percy likes so much.

Nico was soon in front of his uncle's cabin and his son. Nico took a deep breath and knocked on the door at first there was silence Nico tried again and when there was nothing Nico began to walk who was glaring at Nico. "Nico do you know what time it is?" Percy asked, as he was shirtless wearing blue shorts as the moons light danced on Percy's skin making Nico blush and drool a little as a fresh scent of the ocean came out of the cabin.

"I'm sorry, for interrupting your sleep but, I wanted to talk to you about something, but whenever I try you're with other people or with Annabeth" Nico paused a little when he saw a flash of anger and resentment "I thought I would try at night when you were alone and no one listens to us when I ask you?" Nico responded shyly.

Percy snorted "You don't have to worry about me spending my time with Annabeth anymore, seeing as we are through she cheated on me seven times with seven different guys making me look like I can't please her, no if you don't mind I've had a rather long day." Percy was about to shut the door.

"But, you said I could come to you for anything, and it's something that I'm not comfortable talking to others, and you're the only one could think that wouldn't judge me, and I lend an ear if you lend me yours, plus I brought blue food and coke for you to make up for disturbing you at night?" Nico pleaded as he gave Percy puppy dog eyes that some unsettled Percy.

Percy sighed in defeat knew he was making a attempted he was making an attempt, as Percy took the bag and let Nico in "Since when did you learn to beg?" Percy asked Nico digging through the bag.

"When I realized I might need it to use against you if you didn't let me in?" Nico responded plopping himself on Percy's bed as a magazine slide out showing a very bust naked woman shattering Nico's hopes of Percy ever having male feelings. At least he know knew he was gay so the entire point of coming over here was a waste.

Percy blushed as he picked up the magazine and chuckled "Well, I guess that secrets out, just hope you don't go stealing my stash. Or I will have to hunt you down." Percy said smiling and winking at Nico who blushed some but receded the blush. "Don't worry, won't happen, and it seems that I just got my answer to my own question, after seeing this" Nico said with a little disgust "I think I might need to go to a different person for advice thanks for offering to help." Nico said getting up only to get his arm caught by Percy.

"You woke me up to talk so we are going to talk, and another thing how does after seeing this answer your question?" Percy asked curiously.

Nico thought about it then shrugged and looked to the door. "I was going to come to you to figure out if I'm gay or straight or in between. Then after seeing that on the magazine and no hard on, means I am gay so that should clear things up with me you can keep the burger, and don't worry I won't be stealing your porn magazines." Nico said walking towards the door only to be pulled back by Percy who had an annoyed look.

"Nico, maybe you're not keen on sitting down and talk means, but I'll explain it means you talk I listen to what you have to say then I talk and you listen to what I have to say then we go from there. So you've talked now it's my turn. Now, come sit on my bed and well talk." Percy spoke guiding Nico to his bed who could not help but blush as he found himself on Percy's bed again with Percy.

"So you just wanted to talk to me about attraction to males and wondering if you are natural." Percy spoke leaning past Nico as the sea prince grabbed something from under his metric and leaned back and had another magazine with cover fully gray, "Then try this one?" Percy said smirking at him.

Nico was confused and opened the magazine as his entire face blushed and his body felt like it was on fire as his hormones was kicked into over drive as he saw a man on his back as man with a huge cock pounding inside as he was kissing the submitting male. Nico quickly shut it and handed it to Percy before he would pop. Percy was laughing at Nico's reaction. "I feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay I felt the same when I saw it." Percy smiled as he was eating his burger.

Nico stuttered, "Does that make you bisexual?" blushing not sure if he could handle the question. "It turns me on, but never had anyone to experiment with, but to tell truth I wouldn't mind going out with a guy if he was will to bottom for the rest of his life if we last forever. I mean all the girls I've been with turned out poorly I went out with Circe and had to leave, Rachel turned to a virgin for life, then Annabeth cheated on me seven times saying seven times I wasn't good enough for her."

"Say that you have a boyfriend that you're in love with but one day you want to have child and want to be what society wants you to be. Knowing it is going to hurt the person whose heart and soul dedicated to you, but you break up with them. Sacrificing that love that you know you will regret leaving just because you wanted to do something that your partner couldn't give you, and what if you gave up your soul-mate just because someone else can give you a child." Nico asked he knew he never wanted to hear this question, but it had to be asked before Nico continues to fall for him

Percy frowned "that's a tough question to live with my soul-mate that might be male for the rest of my life or fit into society and have a child. Not an easy question to answer, but I would go for both seeing as the dumb as governments shifting views, and there's plenty of methods of having a child, and if nothing else I would ask the gods for help even asking Athena to create a child between me and my lover to make it special. Then again, Aphrodite promised she would make my love life interesting and I can get my lover. It would definitely make my love life interesting, why so interested in my love life Neeks?" Percy asked as he noticed Nico's face brighten red. Percy then felt a rush of realization Nico had a crush on him, or so he thought he was not very great with telling these things.

Percy smiled as he thought that if Nico did then it was kind of enduring. It made Percy chuckle so Nico thought the best advice to understand his new feelings was his crush interesting, kind of made since why he was asking these questions, if he went out with me would he be good enough for Percy is the subliminal message he was asking. Percy brushed against Nico's hair.

Nico stuttered "No reason just figuring you out is all, so you wouldn't get rid of him if you loved him just as much as he loved you and that he was a bottom?"

While Percy's mind somehow rewired it to a big reason I want to be with you so you would not get rid of me, if you were in loved me as much as I loved you, even if I am a bottom? Percy then wondered how deep his feeling for him was and decided to test it.

"Of course not, if we were in love with each other then why would I be a fool to let go of the love? I mean the girls had plenty of chances to love me and after all I lifted the world for one who turned into a lesbian.

"Yeah I know what you mean after all I went into Tartarus for mine?" Nico muttered not realizing he said that aloud.

Percy almost faltered at this and frowned "I thought you went into Tartarus to find the doors of death?"

Nico widened as he blushed "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Percy only nodded shoving the burger in his mouth when he spoke "I'm confused did you come to me because you had a crush on a certain someone and what do you mean about going into Tartarus for the one you loved?" Percy asked moving onto the rest of the fries.

Nico blushed; he was hoping to stay away from that subject. Nico knew Percy could never feel for him like he like's Percy not only that he doesn't even know what he truly looks like thanks to his new descendent's blood discovered "I've had a crush on certain someone since before the first war after all I tricked my father and risked his wrath in inviting him to the underworld." Nico responded then hit his head for again saying too much again.

Percy's eyes widened as his head rattled so he was right Nico had a crush on him, then when Percy realized what Nico had just said "Wait I thought it was it was the other way around that it was your father who tricked you?" Percy asked, well at least Nico was definitely opening up to him. "Also did you just admit to having a crush on me Neeks, and how long?"

Nico wanted to keep quiet but his lips trembled as his mouth spilled his secrets. "Yes, I have had some strange feelings for you since the first time we met at the school. It felt so confusing to find someone so captivating to me. Then it was not until I saw you dancing with Annabeth that I felt something strange like a little rage inside me. The rage did subside and thought it was nothing seeing as I was nine. How was I supposed to know it was a crush, and then the whole thing with Bianca had me forget those feelings, and my cloud of judgment with grief and misunderstandings? It was not until you came to Geryon seeing you again made my heart flutter and the feelings came crawling back. It was both exciting and scary to me because I was not even sure what I was supposed to feel about you. But, hope came back when I said I didn't need your help but instead ignored my ignorance and saved me from the mess I got myself into.

That is when I decided to look into my feelings ask some of the ghosts because I didn't really have anyone to tell them to. It wasn't until a velvet voice in my head told me you were something dear to my heart that I wasn't yet ready to understand, it's what got me to investigate the Achilles curse meaning so I could protect my heart." Nico looked into Percy's eyes to see if he was following along. Percy had place his arm around Nico and finally understood. Nico was in love with him and just figuring it out and silently listen in as Nico continued.

After figuring out I could use the Achilles curse I could use it to give you a shield just like Luke had the Achilles curse. The only problem was how I was going to get you to the underworld without my father incinerating you seeing as our uncles have a knack of knowing when we are in their territory and learned about the one and only free pass to both of our uncles territories that we get that only warning not to do it again. I was ecstatic that I found you away in but became depressed when you already used yours for my father's realm, then I learned that you could only visit if you were invited to the underworld, henceforth I was going to have to irritate and trick my father into making a deal I knew he wouldn't keep.

"Like telling me about my mother, in the end I was prepared for you to hate me for lying even if I did it to save you. My heart could not see you dead it would have sent me way over the edge. It hurt I could not be honest and telling you my plan, but you are the worst actor and tricking your other Cyclops brother other then Tyson does not count, this required slyness. Meaning the best acting you could do is without knowing, if father caught onto my real plan you would have been killed so I made it seem like it was my father who tricked me." Nico spilled and started looking all over his body for whatever was making him spill the beans.

"I would argue about the acting part but have to agree not the best at hiding secrets, just insulting people, so is that why you lied to me about not knowing me?" Percy asked pulling Nico in closer to him

Nico loved a closeness feeling. "Yes it's because if I had told you about who you were before, you would somehow react when they insult the Greeks and say they're not that bad. Octavian would have used that as ammo to get you killed and seeing as you were on bad terms with Reyna they would have called for your execution. With your death, it would result in a war between camps. Was the original goal for the Giants to do for Gaia?

Also Annabeth is going to kill me for this but I actually found you when you left Lupas house. To head on your journey to Camp Jupiter." Nico said looking into Percy's eyes.

Percy would have used this time to shout at Nico, but held it in seeing as Nico was the one to save him"Open." Nico did as commanded and Percy fed him a blue frie when it downed on him, those times when he woke up there was food for him and money for him to get food. "That was you, wasn't it that left me food and money, and the reason why I never was attacked at night?" Percy asked with a new admiration for Nico.

Nico blushed at being fed, had to admit blue does make things taste better. "Yeah I figured out Hera's plan after I went back to Camp Jupiter and found that Jason was missing from that camp and pondered why he would disappear then with you disappearing. It did not take long before I figured out some one swapped you two out latter did I figure out it was Hera. I also wanted to make sure you were okay." Nico said laying his head on Percy's shoulder.

Percy had a feeling by the end of this no doubt they will be in a relationship. No one's actually showed him this kind of love, to protect him from a far and knowing what was going on. He did have to admit, Nico is definitely a great asset to camp half-blood because without him he would surely be dead, and they would of lost the war "So why didn't you show yourself seeing as I had no memory, it would have been nice." Percy stated laying his head on top of Nico's.

"Well I did, but not as how you see me. You see I had recently discovered I was a descendent of Eros who claimed me, and my body and looks took a change kind of like Piper. I then went to a child of Hecate to ask for a concealment charm that I could remove if needed. So the charmed my father's ring so that whenever I take it off I would regain my form. If you don't believe me try it for yourself." Nico said holding up his hand as Percy lifted his head from Nico's shoulder and did what Nico instructed. Once the ring was off Nico was shrawed in a golden light as he transformed. Nico's bonny skinny body turned into a healthy medium build. While his olive skin returned and became flawless. Nico's hair softened into a silky dark brown, flatted, and receded past his eyes. The dark rings around his eye lids disappeared as his glass eyes glowed a familiar bright green that bore into Percy's soul.

Percy remembered when a blonde-haired person a blond with those same eyes with olive skin cooking in the woods Percy was so hungry he was going to beg when he asked if I wanted some food made more than enough. It happened a couple of other times with a blue haired olive skin toned boy, and, a pink haired boy all three with the same eyes Percy had a feeling he was going to find out how.

Nico's hair on the sides and back faded to the top as his clothes shredded, making Percy blush a little but he was allowed to look seeing as Nico was good as his. As Nico's body was given a lime green shirt that hugged his form and black jeans that hugged all the right places and converse shoes with lime green laces. "I have gained some abilities from Eros for I can do this." Nico said as his hair changed colors to a very bright blue then turned to a dark blue, bright pink, and then to a bright blonde. Nico smiled to Percy and asked "What do you think?"

Percy smirked and looked into Nico's eyes "I think you're full of surprises, and would be a fool to pass an opportunity to be with you." Percy spoke as Nico's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as looked into Percy's eyes.

"You mean it, I mean truly mean it, and even I can't get pregnant." Nico asked rubbing his stomach making Percy think.

Percy grinned "You wouldn't happen to of imagined yourself pregnant with my child have you, seeing as your caught up on this whole pregnancy stuff and my child?" Percy teased seeing as Nico hair turned a bright pink as his face turned bright red. Imagine that never thought in his life he would see son of Hades with pink hair.

"Maybe, in a dream or two I have." Nico softly admitted trying to fight his blush down.

Percy could not help but pinch Nico's cheeks and smiled "Look at that already imagining a life with me before we have even got together, even caring my child." Percy smiled at his very soon to be blushing boyfriend. Percy just might have to see to it that Nico gets his wish, he will be pregnant by Percy and that would be no lie.

"So back to my earlier question so what do you say want to be my boyfriend even though I already know the answer." Percy said looking to Nico who contemplated an answer. Making Percy frown he knew what Nico was doing, the little devil. Nico smiled "Yeah I would be honored to go out with you." Nico spoke changing his hair to blue. "Now you look irresistible." Percy spoke with a lust in his eyes and brought his lips next to.

Nico's was blushing and eyes wide as Percy's lips were mere inches away from his. As Percy's breath was intoxicating to him, "I hope you don't mind Nico which you probably won't, but from this moment forward you are my boyfriend." Percy spoke as Nico opened his mouth to speak but to be occupied by Percy's who snuck his tongue into Nico's mouth for a electrifying kiss causing Nico's hair to glow blue as Percy's kiss deepened as Nico was sure he felt the same thing. As Percy tongue was battling his, already knowing that Percy would win, Percy then push Nico to the bed. "You don't mind sleeping with me tonight do you?" Percy asked shortly separating his lips and conjoined them letting Nico taste the cake he was eating. Nico only grunted a yes as Nico soon found himself in his underwear and squished between Percy's bed and Percy's body feeling his skin that sent delightful shivers and tingles through his body, as he felt complete until he felt his body slowly falling from loud nine.

Nico felt his body fall so far that he landed in his bed as he woke up with a start with a slick sweat all over his body, as it was a dream a dream that tore to his heart. Nico looked over out his window to his night sky that was about to be dawn. and looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star across the sky, and closed his eyes. "I wish I could be the one Percy loves." Nico wished as the tears flowed down his cheek as He cried his eye's out as the dream he dreamt came back as did the touches and conversation he wished he could have with Percy and be his.

Up with in the clouds a toga wearing man with golden hair and purple wings, looked down upon his broken hearted descendent and felt his own heart break. To give love so much only to receive heartbreak then to be with the one who he's protected through the years, Eros would not stand for this and went out search for Hera after leaving his little descendent a gift. Nico would be the one to be with Percy by the end of two weeks no one messes with his descendents heads.

I hope you enjoy it and please be nice and review


	2. 2 Too much reveled

I own nothing they Belong to Rick Roirdian except Salem

I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it.

Parings : Percy/Nico

Side Eventual Jason/Leo Past Luke/Nico

Note: Okay I'm not sure if I should go with Annabeth/Piper or some other Characters should be with them. So if you want Annabeth to be with Piper then review, if not give me ideas for each of them male or Female and I will put a poll for them and see what people vote for. So give me ideas and also don't forget to review.

**Warning for Flamers This is a Yaoi don't like don't read after all it's not called Fanfiction for nothing other then enjoy some surprises and Review :)**

Nico felt a pull within heart as he could remember the dream that had felt like reality, but knew better he knew his feelings for Percy were real. Just like Nico knew that he had a son with Luke. That no one knew about except May Castellan who was healed from the curse his father had placed upon. Who had taken in both Nico and Salem when she learned the truth about everything? How he had taken up Luke's request and had his child with some adjustment. She had become a mother to Nico who had helped her get back on track with a healthy life.

She no longer looked crazy or had those crazy moments; she was like a regular woman who had two extra mouths to feed. Nico smiled as she had thought of Nico as her second son. She was also helpful when Nico had told her about his crush on Percy and how she didn't judge him or anything she had given him his support and a shoulder to cry on if needed. But she had assured Nico that everything would be fine and work out he just had to let Percy know his feelings before he leaves forever.

Nico felt his heart race as he looked out to the full moon and the night sky then to his alarm clock that read two o'clock then to the paper he had written so he could read to Percy. Seeing as it was late at night de ja vu from his dream, but realized it could mean that is just a coincidence or a sign.

Nico got out of bed and looked into his mirror and saw his bed head if there was one thing that the dream got wrong when Nico wasn't. Was Nico's hair it wasn't really styled it was more it was short no sides shaved or back. Nico had to say he looked quite sexy. "I just hope he's a heavy sleeper Nico said as he grabbed his papers. Nico took a deep breath and shadow traveled to Percy's cabin.

As Nico emerged from the shadows and didn't really need to adjust his eyes seeing as Percy's water fountain shined brightly giving a nice glow to the room. Nico let out a sigh and looked to the occupied bed and could make out only one person. Nico felt his entire body freeze with fear, he knew he wasn't here for any harmful intent but he could feel Poseidon's present "Relax I'm not here to harm him." Nico whispered as he moved to his feet and looked to the sleeping son of Poseidon who was lying on his side facing the wall and he could hear snores coming from Percy.

"I just hope the rumors of you being a heavy sleeper are true because I'm not ever sure if I could tell you if you were awake. Gods I am horrible at expressing myself" Nico whispered as he let the breath he was holding out.

Nico just glanced at his paper and just went with what his heart. "I know the words I say could be said a million times and hardly meant, but seeing as I am a descendent of love himself I can't throw these words around lightly and not mean them.

I have fallen in love with you; I have felt strongly for you for quite awhile probably since I was eleven. I tried to ignore how I felt for you because of a couple of reasons I knew you could never feel the same towards me as I had felt for you. Not to mention Annabeth was the apple of your eye and your world revolves around her meant dreams were only meant for sleeping. No matter how you somehow managed to become the apple of mine.

I already knew I couldn't be with you but that didn't mean I didn't want to keep you safe just like you would do for Annabeth. Even if it meant lying and tricking my father into letting you come into the underworld so you could bath into the river of Styx. I know I played it out like I tricked you, it was because if Father found one trick or deceit he would of killed you, so I had to play victim. I would of told you my play except for the fact your horrible at acting and could have been a dead giveaway.

Kind of like how I couldn't tell you who you were in New Rome, because Octavian would have manipulated the mass into killing you without hesitation, not that I let that Luke wannabe kill you." Nico took a deep breath as he corrected himself.

"You're probably wondering why I didn't tell you. It's because out of fear, I've never been in love with someone minus Luke but that's a different story, a very different story. When you've been in love or fall in love and your child of Hades or any child of a depressing and guarded parent you tend to guard you heart afraid that someone will destroy it, use it, play it, hurt it, and take advantage of my heart. It makes you feel on guard and who you can trust.

Then seeing as I had no idea how you would react to find out I was in love with you in the romantic way. Even with the People who seem to be fine with it tend to prove you wrong. I also thought you would brush off feelings to the side as if my love for you was nothing. I wanted to protect the memories of The Percy that I knew and loved and cherished, just like my son you are kind of the light of my world that I don't want to go out, for you help bring a smile to my face even when I don't want to smile.

You make feel safe and secure about life not to mention you make me sound like a sap in my head that if my father ever snooped into, he would probably send me to Mrs. Dodd's to toughen me up. Then if there was ever was a possibility that I could ever be with you I already known it wouldn't be a real relationship. Maybe just friends with benefits or just random nights when you feel up to it but I wouldn't put my own heart through something like that. It would just tear up my heart to know your close to me but always somewhere else. It would even bring me to resent you and myself into thinking I am worthless. At the moment I can't be broken down seeing as my little son I had with Luke needs me.

I can't be a bad role model for him. So to finish with this I love and care for you Percy, you are my world and I wouldn't ever try to take your happiness. I'm glad that Annabeth makes you happy and everything. I also feel like this going to be a good-bye for us because Children of Hades don't normally get happy endings. I love so much and I hope you the best." Nico finished as he let the shadows take him home. As he felt the wetness of his own tears fall down as his heart beat like a broken heart and made it to his bed not even caring that the wings he had gotten from Eros was showing or noticing a burning torch disappear a little.

(Percy)

If Percy had thought there would be a moment in his life that he would be caught off guard this would be the moment. One the fact Nico had romantic feelings for him and second from the sounds of it he had a relationship with the legendary okay maybe not legendary, but self proclaimed none relationship kind of guy. Luke wouldn't even have that relationship with him. Which makes Percy exactly wonder what it was about Nico that was different from all the rest? Was it the fact that Nico had somehow got pregnant by Luke, one that would make Luke an extreme pedo he's like nine years older than Nico. Then if so when, how, and why not to mention this to anyone. Percy groaned well at least it's a first time Nico's opened up to him.

"Damn it Nico you sure do have a way of getting under my skin." It wasn't going to be a lie if Nico could get Luke into a relationship with him. Luke must have found something worth wild in Nico. After all Luke doesn't get into any relationship with just anyone. Then seeing as him and Annabeth isn't in a relationship anymore, meant he was free to go out with anyone. Then when Percy thinks about it might worth it to pursue a relationship with Nico, he just might find out what Luke had found special. "But, first I need some help with this mind boggling mess." Percy said to himself as he got out of bed as he walked into his boxers to the water fountain and pulled two drachma's and threw them into the mists rainbow

"Annabeth Chase camp Half-blood" "Hazel Levesque Camp Jupiter" He was calling on these two because one Annabeth could probably get things situated and more understandable. Then Hazel she might know who Nico's son is.

And two images appeared, Annabeth who was sprawled on her bed sleeping with a little drool coming out her mouth she had on owl pajama top and grey bottoms, calmed and relaxed which is the thing he loved about her. Then Hazel looked like she was getting ready to shower. Seeing as she had a towel wrapped around her. Percy smiled as he took a deep breath and Shouted. "Annabeth, Hazel!" Percy shouted causing Annabeth to be startled away and Hazel slip into the bath water with a yelp. "Percy!" both girls shouted.

"Percy this is so not the best time to be iris calling me!" Hazel shouted with a huge blush across her face.

"Percy, do you know what time it is, and why are you Iris calling me and Hazel?" Annabeth shouted as she got a protests and groans

"Annabeth please take your love quarrels somewhere else, so we can sleep!" one of her siblings demanded.

Annabeth glared at Percy and too the conversation into the bathroom as Hazel got another towel. "Percy why is it that you have horrible timing, I was just about to shower!" Hazel screamed making Percy blush a little.

"So what is it that you couldn't wait to tell us?" Annabeth asked massaging her temple

"Someone came to my cabin and kind of confessed he was in love with me." Percy responded sheepishly.

"Percy what does this have to deal with me?" Hazel asked giving Percy a deed paned look.

"Percy I know we broke up and became friends again you don't have to make me jealous, so you say it's a guy this time who was it?" Annabeth asked with curiosity then it ding on her. "It's Nico isn't it?"

That's when Hazel's eyes widened "Damn, Nico was kind of evasive about the person he liked and usually switched topics. The only names that come out of his mouth when he stay's over in Rome are some guy named Luke Casta something and Salem. I ask who they are. He says there both are two of the most precious people in his life." Hazel responded.

The look on Annabeth's face was priceless as Percy's a little now that he knew Nico's son's name. "Well Nico did say something about he was in love with me and said he was never in love before minus Luke and from the sounds of it I think Nico somehow had a real relationship with Luke." Percy responded "Also Hazel do you know who Nico's son is?" Percy asked then paled as the shocked looks on their faces.

"Percy that's impossible Luke is eight years older than him and when the hell could he have had a relationship with Luke Nico was twelve when Luke was twenty when Luke died, and how the hell does he have a son what the hell are you sure you didn't dream this?" Annabeth asked with a serious voice.

"Someone molested my brother and how the hell do you know he has a son, seriously it's like you two never talked?" Hazel said with a half angry look and confused.

Percy sweated a little. "Well he kind of came over when I was asleep and thought I was asleep and confessed his feelings for me and mentioned a love and a relationship with Luke, and that they had a son together, and that would be another story for later. Well something like that, not necessarily in that order. I am going to have to guess that the person who Salem is Nico's son." Percy spoke thinking he just got Nico in deep waters with Annabeth and Hazel.

"That bastard how dare he not tell me this." Annabeth spoke as she stormed out of the bathroom as Hazel had shadow traveled to Percy's room and stormed out his door.

It wasn't long before the two girls were in front of the Hades cabin with a Percy who pulled on his pants and said "Okay maybe I shouldn't of told you two.," Percy tried.

"Oh no Percy you did us right in telling us hid my nephew from me. Like hell Nico's getting out of this one." Hazel spoke with a chilling voice.

"Then hiding the fact that he had a relationship with Luke and hid said child only he knows where, he should know how important Luke was to me. Not to mention how Thalia's going to respond…"

"And how exactly am not I going to respond." An electrifying voice asked behind them.

"Hazel why are you here and naked and dripping wet." Jason voice asked behind them as well.

Percy felt all his blood drain from him as he turned to find Thalia and her brother Jason in there pajama's.

Percy was going to say something nothing when Annabeth probably sent Nico to his grave. "That Nico had a relationship with Luke and had a child with him and did tell you, me, or Hazel. But told sea weed brain here thinking he was asleep that he was in love with him and has a son who he thinks is Salem."

"Nico did what, that damned little brat." Thalia shouted pushing everyone aside and opened the door and shouted "Nico di Angelo, get you're as out here now?" Percy could see the electricity coming off Thalia's body as she, Annabeth, and Hazel stormed in.

Jason took a stand next to Percy who felt like he just sent Nico into a early death. "So the death boy is in love with you?" Jason taunted as he saw a blush on Percy's face.

"First, it's not a bad thing and seeing as he was in a relationship with the guy I use to be interested in. Who told me he doesn't do relationships must mean there's something about Nico that everyone over looked. So it worth it to find out what Luke saw in him. Now I should go save him before I can get the chance to go out with him." Percy spoke walking into Nico cabin for the first time and froze in shock, this was not how he imagined Nico's cabin. It was like a first story mini house.

"Hmm not exactly how I imagined death boy's cabin." Jason spoke in shock as they both took in the design. Nico had a living room area with black satin soft couch pressed against the wall underneath the window with four matching chairs one facing the gigantic TV, then three mirroring the couch. Nico had a movie case filled with the latest scare movies, and children classics. That was all on the right side, then on the left had a black wooded dining table and wooden chairs set in the center. Then he had a cooking bar about nice feet so he wouldn't be cluttered. Cupboards filled with cups and everything then to complete a sink and dishwasher with a huge black two door fridge.

"Damn never been in Nico's cabin before, but I get a feeling I will be in here a lot." Percy spoke as he was about to move forward to only trip over something and fall to the ground "Ouch." Percy said as his head hit the floor. "What the devil's sea did I trip over?" Percy spoke rubbing his head.

Jason turned on the light letting Percy see that the girls were passed out on the floor. As a holographic form of who looked like a very sexier version of Nico. The girls and Jason were shocked.

"Intruders be warned I have no patients when it comes to breaking and entering my home. If you have ill intent towards me or any occupant of this cabin you will be dealt with immediately I have modified my cabin to react to anyone with ill intent to harm me my cabin will react. If your intent is to harm my soon to be staying here son I will personally end your life no one harms me or my family. So think twice before pissing me off." The holographic threatened with a very intimidating look that kind of made him hot.

Jason shrugged as he continued and step toed around the girls who slowly began to wake up.

"What the hell happened?" Hazel asked rubbing her eyes.

"It seems your brother has put some traps for anyone who has ill intent towards him or his soon to be staying here son. Will be personally dealt with by his cabin by activating the self defense mode and knocking you three unconscious means your intent was to harm him." Jason responded looking at the movies.

Jason then realized something "Hazel, why did you fall for Nico's trap after all this cabin yours as well?"

Hazel blushed "Well it's my first time actually being in my brother's cabin, damn it! It would have been nice if he told me about it, and not to mention how homish his cabin looks." Hazel said looking around his cabin.

"What I don't get is if he's going to be bringing his son to camp, why hide him." Annabeth spoke with frustration and confusion.

"Well why else did you think I called you none of this made since, and you had the best brain and the mystery of Nico's son I thought he would have told Hazel. This entire thought and processing information is confusing and hurting my head," Percy spoke rubbing his head.

"Because I was not ready for people to know about my son because of certain situations, next time I come over to your cabin I should make sure your knocked out or bring a bat and knock you out myself." a very angry chilling voice said with fury.

Percy and everyone turned to glare at Nico, but became jaw slacked instead of the bony Nico they knew, it was a fit Nico who was currently wearing black pajama bottoms who looked fit and hot. Not to mention the features that Percy never knew about, his soft dark skin and his glowing green eyes, that complemented Nico's skin tone, but most striking of all the wings on his back that were real looking. What the hell did he miss in the past day "Damn Nico when did you get this hot, and are you sure you're Nico?" Percy asked swallowing a thick load of saliva looking at Nico.


	3. 3 Luke is a hero

I own nothing they Belong to Rick Roirdian except Salem Becca, Alex and Teddy who happens to be a son of Persephone

I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it.

Parings : Percy/Nico

Side Eventual Jason/Leo Travis/Teddy/Connor Past Luke/Nico

Note: Okay I'm not sure if I should go with Annabeth/Piper or some other Characters should be with them. So if you want Annabeth to be with Piper then review, if not give me ideas for each of them male or Female and I will put a poll for them and see what people vote for. So give me ideas and also don't forget to review. also not in cannon with the book some

**Warning for Flamers This is a Yaoi don't like don't read after all it's not called Fanfiction for nothing other then enjoy some surprises and Review :)**

(Nico)

Nico had woken startled when his room flashed red and blared. Nico had made his room and the others he installed sound proof, because he gets little sleep due to recurring dreams of Percy. The only way to wake him up or get his attention is for someone to knock on his cabin or room and vibrations will sound through his room alerting him. Or the fact someone had entered his cabin with malicious intent or intent to harm him or his soon to be staying here son. He wasn't going to take any chances. To be expecting that the camp was a safe place has been proven wrong throughout the years.

Nico quickly got out of bed not caring to put on the ring that hid his true looks

_"Well why else did you think I called you none of this made since, and you had the best brain and the mystery of Nico's son I thought he would have told Hazel. This entire thought and processing information is confusing and hurting my head?"_

Nico's blood ran cold, as he heard those words, Percy was suppose to be asleep.

Nico took a deep breath spoke with a cold voice "Because I was not ready for people to know about my son because of certain situations, next time I come over to your cabin I should make sure you're knocked out or bring a bat and knock you out myself." Damn it Nico shouted in his head, he had made a very big mistake.

"Damn Nico, when did you get this hot, and are you sure you are our Nico?" Percy asked him who was sitting on the floor shirtless, Nico would have been turned on, but the situation called for a very defensive Nico.

"Percy, at the moment I don't care. What I want to know is how much you heard me say when I thought you were asleep, and how many people know I have a son." Nico sniped in a very deadly tone letting fear radiate off him giving everyone in the room.

"Ouch Nico, kind of harsh don't you think, were not here to cause any trouble?" Percy asked shivering some at the radiation.

"Don't include us in that statement, Nico you had hid something very important from us, Nico. I am an understanding person. But one thing I can't forgive is going behind our backs, and not telling us about your hidden relationship with Luke. Not to mention you had a child with him." Annabeth seethed madly at Nico.

"Oh since when were you the police of my relationship brain girl, my relationship with Luke is none of your business nor is my son for that matter, so shove off!" Nico bit back making Thalia shout.

"Like hell it's not our business. When did you sleep with Luke, and when did you have a fucking relationship with him. Luke was our friend, do you not know we could try you as a spy and a traitor. Not to mention your child's life could easily be on the line." Thalia shouted getting a glare from Nico and Hazel.

"Like hell it's not my business as well, you hid family from me, you know exactly how important family is to me as it is to you. Unlike Thalia hear I wouldn't have helped you protect him," Hazel stated with seriousness.

"I never said his child's life was on the line." Thalia shouted causing Hazel to react

"You didn't exactly say he was either." Hazel shot back.

Nico growled in annoyance. "Will you two shut up for a moment so I can speak? First and foremost don't even dare speak as if you know Luke better than I did you only saw the outside and was able to see what was on the inside, and I'm not talking about his pants either I am actually talking about the true Luke that he hides from most people, including you and Annabeth. I knew Luke's true reasons for betraying the gods. Instead of the half crack potted excuse because he was angry with his father." Nico said frustrated. Nico was so busy looking at he didn't even notice the Iris message behind him showing all of the Olympians listening in his conversation.

Percy was the first to ask him "If you knew Luke's true intentions then why not tell us, I thought we were friends Nico why hid it?" Percy asked glaring at Nico.

"One because he got me to swear on the river of Styx's of who he was and what his intentions wee for, as well as for the others." Nico responded back with seriousness.

Percy's eyes told him he understood, that's when his face showed something else "Wait if you knew about swearing on the river of Styx why didn't you get your father to swear on the river of Styx to get information on your mother." As pointing an accused finger at Nico.

Nico was shocked then laughed out loud "Well that's actually something I could tell you. Getting information about my mother was a ploy my father created to hide the fact of what I got him to swear on. All it was to tell you how to get the gods true word and promises. You were never in danger not with Persephone, or Demeter there, or me his favorite son who happened to be in love with you." Nico said smiling at the shocked group.

Percy's look was priceless to Nico that he took out a camera from the shadows and took a picture. "Did you just take a picture of me?" Percy asked shocked at Nico's action.

"Of course, I do it all the time when I see you do something cute or adorable. I did it with Luke as well you should see the ones I've taken of both of you. They just might surprise you." Nico said winking at the sea prince.

Nico laughed at seeing Percy blush "Um not weird or creepy at all. But back to the point if you didn't get your father to promise to tell you about your mother, what did you get your father to swear on?"

"That should be easy to figure out. I got him to swear on the river of Styx that he wouldn't harm or kill you when you entered hell to receive the Greek blessing and curse." Nico responded with a smile "After all I didn't want you to get hurt, seeing as you are a magnet for trouble." Nico said getting another blush from Percy.

"Okay getting back to point, you may have promised to never tell about Luke's true intentions, but you didn't promise to tell about how you got pregnant and when?" Jason demanded getting a glare from Nico.

"What if I don't want to tell you? I hid my son for certain reasons I can't let you know of all I can say is he's safe from harm and everything." Nico said smiling as he could see Jason getting aggravated.

"And what reasons would you have to hide my grandson from me?" a very familiar voice asked sending shivers down his spine. Nico turned around to find the Olympians sitting upon their thrones listening to him and the conversation.

"Forgive me for hiding it, but when I say it's a little more complex when I say this but I had become pregnant Luke's son when Kronos had given him a year to do what he wanted with his body while Kronos Hibernated away. For that year Luke had already figured out that he was the hero of the prophecy, and had wanted a legacy, he went to Annabeth to ask her, but she didn't even give him a chance to explain. I found him broken down in a random coffee shop. I learned a little of the truth about Luke and realized he wasn't a bad guy as he made himself out to be."

Eyes turned to Annabeth who backed away a little. "Annabeth I thought you told me he wanted you to persuade him into leaving this all behind him and go someplace else and forget this whole war?" Nico heard Percy ask.

"Um I actually didn't hear most of what he had to say. Then closed the door on him, my mind kind of thought that was what he said."Annabeth said sheepishly and looked away.

"If you say that you and my son loved each other so much, why didn't you stop my son?" Hermes asked giving Nico a serious deadly look.

"Because Luke said he was the only one who could handle Kronos and break free from his control. If anyone else took on this quest, we would of lost the war, I even tried to per sway him to stop before he trusted me enough to tell me his true intentions of the war and that's where I can't say anymore Silena kind of made it impossible for me not to say anymore." Nico responded.

"You mean my daughter knew of your relationship with Luke? Why didn't she tell me about this?" Aphrodite asked with sour look.

"Silena and Ethan knew of Luke's true intentions as did three hundred others who I have been sworn to not to tell who they are even if most of them died. Selena had kept this secret because she had wanted to write a book about the relationship saying that it was the purest love that a person wishes to receive in a life time. She was able to finish both her books. She also said if mother knew of this love she would change it to her liking and it would never be the same as it would have been." Nico responded then thought about what he had said as he felt a little pull on his soul and realized he was on the border line of revealing something he shouldn't

"What exactly do mean three hundred others knew?" Athena asked this time, Nico had kind of hoped she would stay out of this whole conversation.

"Forget that, you wouldn't happen to have said books of this so called love, and I will be the judge of it?" Aphrodite asked getting a glare from Athena.

"Yes both books have been charted as one of the darkest parts of true love. It kind of speaks of the three hundred and their intentions. The first book is called Outcast Love, and the second book Sacrificial Love." Nico said as he let the said books rise out of the shadows one with a black cover and two wedding rings in both the loops of the pink infinity symbol. The second one had a split face the half side had Nico's the other Luke's combined but at the bottom had a child wrapped in a blanket. It was a small picture of Salem. The books quickly disappeared and appeared on Aphrodite's lap.

Aphrodite picked up the second book and studied the picture and then read the first sentence.

"Three hundred presumed traitors march beyond enemy territories, in order to claim the future they seek." As Nico saw her eyes widened the gods did as well with realization as did the occupants of his cabin. This caused Nico to speak.

"To kill ones comrade in battle is considered a disgrace to the nation. That should be enough to know what I swore not to tell." Nico continued to speak seeing as the effects of The River of Styx faded seeing as they knew of the none traitors

"There were spies in Kronos army well double agents to be précis. They put their life on the line the only ones you know of is Luke who made it his duty to take on Kronos's soul before he found someone who wouldn't be able to push him back. Luke had told Silena to pit the blame on him so that they wouldn't think of her as a traitor and she techniquely died. Ethan only pretended he was against the gods to get his point across Percy who would later understand what he was getting at.

The three of them alone helped form trusted friends with in camp and ones they knew outside of camp who already knew of their parent. The then explained to the three hundred they had gathered of a plain that they would most likely die, but they would be dying for a future where their siblings of generations to come could have a place to stay. That was the main goal for everyone to fight for a brighter future for their siblings. In the end only thirty five survived thanks to some unforeseen help.

It's why Silena had me swear on the river of Styx not to say anything, because knowing you killed an ally and comrade would leave horrible memories in their minds." Nico explained then glared at Jason who looked a little lost "One hundred of them had decided to attack the base of the Titan's and due to the unknown fact that there was Roman demigods would have been useful."

Jason became a little insulted "And that's my fault how?" Jason asked then knew he was about to regret that question.

"Because you killed twenty of them when they tried to tell you they weren't the enemy." Nico responded with a sincere face.

Jason became a little green then responded "It's not my fault I didn't know about them, unlike you I had no idea there were allies among the army."

"You didn't but someone else did and he killed the most of them." Nico replied back as he saw Jason become puzzled.

"Young hero what are you implying that some one knew of these so called hero's who stayed attacked the base?" Hera asked with a little frustration.

"Yes, our comrades held no hatred to those who killed them except one person who already knew of their alliances, some even pleaded to let them finish the job that was advised by a child of Athena who perfectly devised a plan on conquering Krios. He acted like he was a friend, but only to get the information of what his job was to do and he killed him in cold blood saying he already knew of the hundred on the island thanks to his sight. He killed thirty of them pretending to be an alley only to get the glory of killing the Greeks and finishing the tasks they had been given. He even persuaded Jason and Reyna into thinking people would try and convince them that they weren't there enemy only to lure you into a trap even told the other Romans." Nico responded back knowing he was incriminating Octavian, but he deserved it.

Hera's and Athena's eyes flared Nico also saw Jason's face go red as Athena asked him "Child of Hades, how are you not feeling the effects of your oath?"

"Because Silena made me swear not to tell anyone of what I saw, never said I couldn't reveal anything when you figured or read about it. It loosens the effects of the oath I made." Nico responded Nico became a little startled as Jason erupted.

"I'm going to kill Octavian, for this, he had us spilling our own comrade's blood without any hint of remorse and tainted Rome's hands in his own greed for Greek blood." Octavian shouted in anger.

"Wrong Grace, someone has already claimed that role and has already got an approval from my father, even impressed my father with the punishment. To tell the truth when my friend gets his hands on Octavian, let's just say it won't be a pretty picture for Octavian." Nico responded with Cheshire's grin.

"So your friend is planning on killing my descendent who is the only one who can give out predictions?" Apollo asked with a frown.

Nico laughed and said "My friend has no intentions in killing Octavian; his intentions are the exact opposite. When time is right he will challenge Octavian to a duel he can't escape from. My friend plans on making Octavian his if he hates Greeks so much he will hate being married to one he cannot kill or escape with death. So at the moment Octavian's fate is sealed."

"So his plan is to make Octavian his how is that justice?" Percy asked with confusion.

"Of course not In the arena he will fight with his all probably killing Octavian a few times until his submits to him and admits defeat. His entire goal is to break him, and making it impossible from separating from him. Even in death he cannot escape him. Octavian's life will forever be bound to his." Nico laughed as he remembered Alex's face with a total predatorily face as he licked his blade as he said this.

Thalia was a little confused "Okay so if your friend gets Elysium then Octavian gets it to how do that make things better for him."

Nico smirked and looked into Thalia's eyes "You should never underestimate my friend he's be wanting to have power crazed boyfriend for the longest, and to know he killed his comrades in cold blood, makes it even more thrilling to break him a few times. After all never underestimate a son of Hermes desires and BDSM skills.

He plans on dishing out all his fantasies he's had of bedroom exercises that will have Octavian scared for life. I even shiver with the idea's he has planned. To also include Octavian is not required to stay a virgin for life like Rachel, and can have many sexual adventures he wants." Nico could see Thalia grasp the concept as did everyone even the gods grasped the hint.

"So it's a son of Hermes would we happen to know who this person is?" Hera asked with a little sympathy for what was to come to Octavian apparently.

"Of course, he's the one who stood up as Zeus asked him if he regretted his actions. His response was 'I regret nothing and that he speaks for everyone cause ten more to stand with him. Then said they knew what they were fighting for and they knew that there would be no road for them. Then he said 'We fought for a brighter future and our goal was achieved.'" Nico responded just waiting for someone to say his name so he could say it instead of bi passing it.

"You mean my son Alexander Rodes is alive, I thought he and the other died when they were sent to their executions? You sure seem to have had a lot of us fooled into thinking, they were dead?" Hermes asked zoning on to Nico.

Nico smiled sheepishly hated being put on the spot. "I kind of rescued him like I got the seven remaining demigods who managed to get out of the fight with the Romans. I had Secretly joined them before they were executed and laid a trap for the Nymphs who were leading them away to fall into a deep sleep and lead them into the underworld as the ones with them." Nico responded then realized an error.

"Nico dear you said your son would be turning four soon. You would of happened to give birth on the day of the final battle with Kronos. From the looks of things you couldn't of helped them seeing as you were with us giving out the awards then the whole concept of a eleven year old getting pregnant gives off a very bad reputation. I'm sure Hades would of reacted in a violent mode don't you think?" Making Nico pale considerably thinking about everything that would go into that question

"Why did you have to go and ask that question?" Nico asked with a little whine.

Demeter smiled "I see you weren't even thinking I would be paying attention, so step grandson tell me what age did you turn when you agreed to Luke's request?" getting the gods attention on Nico even the five intruders looked intrigued.

"Your right I gave birth on the day of the battle." Nico said paling some.

"Does that mean you were fighting when you were pregnant, and gave birth on the battlefield? I can't detect a lie from you, but I hardly think a battle would continue when a son of Hades gave birth? Then after giving birth you would need some sever resting so rescuing your comrades would be an extreme stretch." Apollo asked with curiosity.

"Then maybe I can shed some light on the mystery after all I was his doctor and delivered Salem?" a new voice spoke getting everyone to turn and became shocked as they were seeing four ghosts of the past.

Nico smiled the frowned realizing what he just got himself into he could tell with the look in Percy's eyes the bulged open as he shouted at the ghost from missing past shouted "Michael, What are you doing alive?"

Michael glared "Same reason why your alive I never died Nico was due any day now and Nico's clone that Hecate had made for dim dragged me as well as six of my siblings to the underworld." Michael responded with annoyance. Nico received an angry glare from Percy

"Wait why did you drag seven of my children into the underworld?"

"I already knew of Nico's situation as well as Luke's alliance had a very nice conversation. I was actually the one who dragged my siblings into the underworld so that the injured on the Kronos side who were fighting could get immediate attention. It was a pain to explain everything to them but once they understood they were on board." Michael responded for Nico.

The look in Percy's eyes looked hurt and angry "So you would trust a random person you didn't know, but you wouldn't trust the person you supposedly claim to be in love with. You didn't even think to include the fact that the one I knew was a clone, not to mention, the Allies we had, or the fact that you kidnapped Michael and six others from the war. I can't wait to hear what else you have been exactly hiding from me. So far you're far from a relationship statues."

Nico was really sure what he was suppose to say, he could easily remind him that he was under the influence of the oath he had took. It was then something irked him. "Since when have you ever shown interest in me? If I remember correctly the Nico you new was a completely broken down kid that was never the apple of your eye. Was I not the bane of your existence seeing as Nico can do no right is that what you're trying to get at?" Nico shot back with a glare.

Percy's sea green eyes flared dangerously. "I never said that. What I'm saying is you act on your own to damn much; you leave people in the dark and when it matters most, I cost us and soiled our hands with our own comrade's blood. What am I not trust worthy to you that you couldn't come to me? Did I not save you from Triple G. Ranch or did you forget all about that, some way to treat your friends. Second I never knew were flipping faggot fairy who wanted into my pants! Yeah I'm definitely am just want to go out with a faggot like you" Percy countered with a tone that struck Nico's heart. "One more thing I can't see why Luke would ever love the likes of you when he says those sweet words to everyone. Nico you can do whatever you want from now on because I don't care." Percy spoke with anger hurt betrayal. "Don't ever look my way again." Percy spoke leaving Nico and Michael as the others went after him,

Nico's entire body erupted and his eyes began to glow a dangerous gold as his body began to glow forgetting the gods presence until Michael placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nico don't listen to his words. You did the right think from excluding him from this information. If he had known you were sleeping with the enemy or pregnant with the enemy's child he would be blowing caskets you for starts, then anyone else involved. Percy was also wrong about Luke, Luke loved you Nico, if he didn't he would of never asked you to marry him. You can even ghost call him and ask him and I bet he will tell you over and over, that those were lies Percy was spitting out. Luke may have sputter out many I loves you to people he's never truly loved. But, you became the only exception when he saw what your love had to offer." Michael spoke to Nico as his body calmed and listened to the rest.

"You alone became his heart and soul. You even got Luke to forgive his father, and gave closure with his mother who you helped release her from the curse returning her to former self. You gave his mother a relationship with the last remembrance of her son which nobody would have done. You went up and beyond for Luke not caring of what he's done or who he was. You loved him because of who he was and saw the real Luke within and brought him to the surface. I think I speak for everyone when I say this You alone healed Luke and his pain then gave him the best year he's ever had before he would depart for ever also he could have whatever precious moment with his yet to be born son. Luke felt him kick and even got to name his son, even got to taste the best pizza, even gave him a tour of the world without having worries." Michael sighed and let out a deep breath.

"So don't listen to the bullshit Percy's sprouting off. It wasn't your fault that you need a doctor to help you with your pregnancy. Not to mention that you told him that you were bound the oath you took made it impossible to tell him. Not to mention he has a short fuse. Then if you didn't get me involved or your father or Hecate, none of them would have survived. You helped on both fields you gave Percy a shield as you kept both yours and Luke's child safe and alive. One more thing if Percy is going to be like that and call you out of your name, even downgrading Luke's love for you then he doesn't deserve to be with you, or earn the love that you gave Luke so let's just see how long he survives without your help. I think the outcome would be disastrous for him." Nico felt his own tears fall off his face as the words Michael spoke were true Luke loved him no matter what Percy said.

"You really did that for my son?" Hermes voice asked bringing back Nico's attention to the gods.

"Yes, I loved Luke; I just wanted the best I could give him, and the best memories for Salem. No child should live with a fact that there father was no good and a traitor, or a crazed person who wanted to destroy the world?" Nico responded with sadness in his voice even if Michael was right it still hurt to know Percy took his feeling lightly as he feared and through them out like they were trash. It cut his heart to pieces.

"Now all we have left to ask what age did Luke turn you nine months prior to the finish of the battle with Father if you don't mind?" Hera asked Nico

"I'm sure you all already have an idea of the age I was turned, but I was turned sixteen, so it wouldn't make Luke into a pedophile or anything weird. The day the battle ended was the day my son was born. I shrank back to the age I would be without the spell giving me enough strength to shadow travel with my son to Olympus. I appeared and saw both the men I loved fighting to death and hid behind one of the thrones and used the mirror hanging above to get the leeches attention bringing his sight as well as Ethan's to me and Salem. It's what caused Ethan to automatically switch sides and Luke struggling to get control of his body. It had worked and when Luke asked Annabeth if she loved him she was looking beyond her to the mirror structure asking me and asked if he could try for Isles of the Bless I had granted his request as did father. Luke knew that if Annabeth had known that it was me or Percy that I had what they had originally wanted with Luke that they would look at his child with envy." Nico responded.

"If he is as good as you say, why did he poison my daughter's tree? And potentially endanger camp?" Zeus asked with curiosity.

"Luke called it a favor he owed her and Grover. He never intended for the fleece to be in his hands. He poisons her tree so she could be free of the curse and Grover to no longer have guilt of never finishing his mission. Luke also said he knew that Percy had called camp when he fought against Percy on the ship after all he is the son of the god of messages and knew what the drachma was for. It was to give the gods trust that Chiron never would betray the gods. The only ones he had fooled was everyone in camp as well as Kronos. It's why he qualified for the Isles of the Bless even sacrificing himself knowing he was the only one to take on Kronos anyone else they would of failed to suppress him." Nico said with tears flowing down he knew Michael didn't know about him qualifying for the Isles that's why he has suggested on ghost calling him.

Michael had a look of remorse on his face. "That means that."

"I can't ever talk to look ever again because just like my sister Bianca he has forgotten me as well as Salem. Even if it hurts to think about it, I'm glad he is able to finally escape his history. I Kind of pray I can also apply for it that somehow we can be reunited again. I already knew that a life with Percy was a fairy tale that would never leave outside my head. There was no hope from the beginning, even if he threw my love out the window as if it was nothing. I now know there's nothing to build off anymore." Nico responded with a deep sadness within his heart and soul. Nico was pretty sure that only knew the hidden meaning which by the looks Nico was right.

"Wow being able to fool Kronos and the entire army as well as the gods is hard feat to accomplish. It also seems that we got the wrong child of the big three as well. As what Michael says you along helped and protected as many people as you could as your last name says Angel and it seems you gave them more than a light you gave them a hope and future that they had not seen. This will be the first time I ever say this, Son of Hades I proclaim you as the true Hero of Olympus as does everyone in this room. We will try and figure out what we can give you, for your services. Until then rest well young Hero." Zeus spoke as that was the end of the message.

Hearing his Uncles' words calling him a hero gave pride and happiness in his heart then looked to Michael "Thank you for being her for me."

"It's what friends are for and I think it's best if you get some sleep seeing as you're going to have some company in the morning." Michael spoke picking up his suit case "You don't mind if I crash here for the moment I think if I pop in my cabin I would give my own siblings a fright to hell."

I hope you enjoyed and please review my newly rewrote story.


End file.
